dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Feca/Intelligence/1
Introduction An Intelligence Feca build. Fecas or Feca's Shield are a defensive shield based class. They have a variety of shields with which to reduce damage. Varying from simple damage reduction such as Earth Armour to other shields such as Feca Shield and Spell Rebound. With all of these shields they can reduce most, if not all, damage from an enemy. As well as their shields they do have some offensive options and unique options to their class. One such thing is their glyphs, which few other classes have. These vary from damage ones such as Burning Glyph to AP and MP reduction ones like Paralysing Glyph and Glyph of Repulsion. Overview The Feca class is know for it's defensive abilities and general versatility. The only area they really lack in, is the amount of offensive spells they have in their arsenal. This is made up for however, with a variety of large area of effect spells such as Burning Glyph and Aggressive Glyph and by their skill with staffs. Feca's are very proficient in PVM (Player-Vs-Monster) and fair quite well in PVP (Player-Vs-Player). But don't mistake your Feca to be a god of PVP. He/She may fair well against some classes, but won't win consistantly like other classes that are more suited to PVP. If you're looking for a PVP machine, Xelor's, Sram's and Sacrier's may be a better choice for you. But if your looking to kill monsters quickly and easily, play a good role in a team and do it all in style while taking little to no damage, you've come to the right place. Characteristics 1. If you can afford it, scroll all of your stats to 101. Some however, are more important to try and scroll than others. For example, scrolling Intelligence to 101 will yeild very little increase when nearing "Epic Levels" due to Feca's having good soft caps in this element. Scrolling Intelligence to 101 and then putting all your points into Intelligence, at level 200, will yeild and increase of only around +30 points. Arguably not worth the effort. It is therefore questionable about the usefullness of scrolling a Feca's Intelligence. *Note by Vi: the difference is only 25 points on lvl 150. That's a difference of 75% compared to lvl 1. On lvl 200 that only would be 5 points difference or even less.- (Lv. 200 pure int/scrolled will have 420 base int - magics) It is on the other hand very useful to raise such characterastics as Wisdom, Vitality and Agility using scrolls. As it is not recommended to spend your own points into these, ever. Strength and Chance can also be raised with scrolls, to meet certain Weapon requirements and adds the prospect of hybridising later on. 2. Put all of your points into Intelligence. This can either be done forever (Until level 200) or another option that many Feca's choose is to put points into Intelligence until it reaches 300, then put points into Wisdom (but only after scrolling). Spells The class spells available to members of the Feca class are: Below is an example/template of what you may want to raise, and when, to get the most from your Feca. * Level. 1-11: Save points from level 1-11 and Raise Earth Armour to level 5. This will help shield you from monsters, since most enemies you encounter will hit Earth damage, at lower levels in particular. * Level. 12-21: Raise Natural Attack to level 5. This will be your Feca's main ranged attack forever. Do not be tempted by Cloudy Attack! You will only regret it's linear properties later!(I would suggest it if you pvm by yourself becase they usally just run right to you) * Level. 22-31: Raise Glowing Armour to level 5. This is for the same reasons as Earth Armour * Level. 32-41: Raise Shiver to level 5. You will see why this is so important in the "Where to level" section * Level. 42-51: Raise Aqueous Armour to level 5. * Level. 52-61: Raise Aggressive Glyph to 4. After recent updates this has become a powerfull spell and is usefull due to it's large range and non line of sight properties. * Level. 62-71: Raise Burning Glyph to 5. One almighty spell. The holy grail of a Feca's arsenal. The reason we only level'd Aggressive Glyph to level 4 and not 5 was so we would have enough points to put Burning Glyph to level 5 as soon as we hit level 70. Save your spare points, don't spend them on Aggressive Glyph just yet. * Level. 72-81: Raise Feca Shield to level 5. Another great spell in both PVP and PVM. * Level. 82-91: Raise Paralysing Glyph to level 4. Putting it at level 4, not 5, will keep it the same size as Burning Glyph, as you will probably be casting both of these together for a lot of the time, this is useful. Use the spare point to level Aggressive Glyph to 5. * Level. 92-101: Raise Teleglyphn to level 4. NOT 5! Save those spare points! At level 101 you'll use them to put Natural Attack to level 6. It's now awesome and you can cast it 3 times on a single target. * After this point you will want to level all your armors to level six, and level the other spells you find yourself using a lot to level 6. You may also find it useful to use those spare points to level such things as Staff Skill, Spell Rebound if you plan doing a lot of PVP and Immunity for the added range, useful in big group fights. Comments on other Spells After recent updates a lot of Feca's spells have been "revised" by Ankama. This has made Feca's more vulnerable in PVP and to some extent affected their PVM proficiency too. The main change has been that your Feca's main shields like Glowing Armour and Shiver now have a turn where they are not affective. Previously, these armors ran out at the begining of your turn, allowing them to be re-cast straight away and protect you. Now however, they run out at the end of the previous turn, leaving you vulnerable for a while turn. This is a MAJOR disadvantage. Another big change is that Immunity now only lasts one turn, opposed to the two turns it previously lasted, which is a large kick in the bum for this spell, and is the reason I haven't suggested leveling it until later levels, since the only advantage you gain is range on this spell. Spell Rebound is another spell that has been affected by recent updates. This spell however has received a small buff. It now reflects EVERY spell and effect your Feca may come across for that turn. Provided you have it leveled to 5, and 6 when possible. This is very useful for PVP and along with Immunity can help to plug to gap where you shields are down. Since this is a PVP spell, due the fact that monsters tend not to attack you after you have cast this spell, and this is not a PVP guide, I have chosen not to suggest you level this spell till later levels. Equipment Sets Below I have complied a quick equipment list of what you might want to obtain for your Feca and when. The equipment list below should only be used as a guideline, and focuses primarily on increasing Intelligence and Wisdom. You should tailor your Feca's equipment to your own personal play style. * Level. 1: Use a Young Adventurer Set, the best thing available. Can use a Boone Set if you can't afford the Young Adventurer Set. Also get a Twiggy Staff for a bit of extra damage. * Level. 14: Staff Bonely for extra wisdom. * Level. 20: Here you can either use a Gobball Set, for increased damage. It gives good Intelligence, decent Strength, nice Vitality and the extra AP is always handy. However I find it much more usefull to press on with your Young Adventurer Set and trusty Staff Bonely for the extra Wisdom you'll have for quick leveling. It's also cheaper this way. * Level. 38: Prespic Set! Awesome wisdom! Woooo leveling madness. Fill in the rest of the spaces with a Mental Ring or a Silimelle's Wedding Ring (you will lose 5 on Intelligence, but if you can manage to get a maged ring you could get 30+ on Wisdom), Pin of Mhete, Powerful Concentration Boots and a Treechnid Root Wand. This along with the Fire Bwak or Bow Meow(+Int) you should be looking to obtain will give you enough Wisdom and Intelligence to press on! * Level. 45: Here you can choose to leave your Prespic Set being and use a Fire Kwak Set with a Kam Assutra Amulet. This gives 8ap with decent Intelligence. This will allow you to use Natural Attack twice and perhaps another support type spell. However! This is not recommended! You should stick with your Prespic Set and parts you had at level 38. Which the rate you'll be leveling here, changing out your equipment would be a waste of money and only slow down your leveling. * Level. 60: Here, an ideal battle set to use would be Royal Gobball Headgear, The Stars Custard Tart, Hooded Cloak, Kryst O'Ball (13-16 Fire Damage!), Gelano, Fire Kwakring, Crocoburio's Spirit, Jellibelt, and 80 Int Fire Bwak. But by now you know what i'm going to say. If you want to waste money and slow down your leveling, go for that set by all means. A far better set though is this! Jelleadgear Awesome! The rest of your Prespic Set your Powerful Concentration Boots, Mental Ring and Pin of Mhete. You should 100% try and get a hold of a Fire maged Kryst O'Ball you will be using it for a long time! Add this to your set and your good to go! Keep leveling! Edit: By this lvel you can wear an Amulet of Luck which gives plus 35 wisdom rather than a pin of Mhete' 20 wisdom. However this amulet is alot more expensive to buy but can be fairly cheap to craft. *Level. 67: Swap your Hooded Cloak for a Desire O'Ball Cloak, and your Powerful Concentration Boots for some Flee-Flops. Keep on trucking! * Level. 80: If you can, use Royal Morello Cherry Blop Set, Kryst O'Ball 13-16 Intelligence damage ofcourse, your Desire O'Ball Cloak cloak, Jelleadgear, And 80 int Fire Bwak. If this is out of your price range don't worry! Improvise! A set similar to, Flee Flops, Jellibelt, Kryst O'Ball, Jelleadgear, Desire O'Ball Cloak/Hooded cloak, Mental Ring/Fire kwak Ring, your +Int pet and either a +Int amulet or your trusty Pin of Mhete will be good enough for your needs around this level. * Level. 100 : Here's where it gets good. 7ap base! Use a Feudala Hat, your Desire O'Ball Cloak cape until Graytess Cape, Feudala Amulet (Or cheaper equivalent if this is out of your price range),Boots Kwish, Kryst O'Ball , Feudala Belt or Event Belt (if you can afford it), Gelano and a Feudala Wedding Ring. This set will give you great +Intelligence and +Wisdom, 9ap for 3x Staff hits or 3x Natural attack, and 4mp for impersonating a Tofu. * Level. 120: Replace your Hat with a Dora Bora. This is an amazing hat, you'll use it for a damned long time. * Level. 125: Replace your Feudala Belt and Graytess Cape with Xenature and Nettlez. Replace your Feudala Amulet with an AyKido Medal Well done. You now kick ass. * Level. 145: Ok now it's gets even more fun. I know. Just when you thought it couldn't! Look to get a Soft Oak Set. But not the full set! Keep your Dora Bora and use a Powerful Dazzling Cloak. These along with your Gelano in the other ring slot will give you 10ap! Get your ass a Cheeken Axe and go crazy. 1000 a turn! * You'll be using this set for a LONG time. After this you'll know what you want. Pets and Mounts Here is a list of good pets your Feca could use through it's lifetime. * Fire Bwak: A good 80 Intelligence. Longer to raise than Bow Meows, but don't lose energy as quick due to longer feeding times. * Bow Meow: An easier option than the Fire Bwak. Cheaper and quicker to max, but harder to feed. * Pink Dragoone: A nice 50 Wisdom. Can be expensive to get though. * Minifoux: Same as Pink Dragoone really. Can be hard to feed. * Orchid Dragoturkey: Doesn't need feeding, so another good option for 80 Intelligence. * Orchid striped mounts can also be good depending on your play style. Some that you may be interested in are colours such as, Orchid/Ginger, Orchid/Emerald, Orchid/Plum, Emerald/Plum, Orchid/Ebony, Orchid/Golden, Ivory/Orchid. Leveling There is a general leveling guide here. Notes On Leveling The key part to being powerful is to level, to progress with your character. Without leveling then you won't ever be able to equip those fancy pieces of equipment you just bought, or raise that flash spell to lv. 6. When training it's a good idea to work out your base experience, your XP per minute. What does this mean? Well.... say for example you kill a mob of Kanigers. It takes you 10 minutes and you get 100,000 XP. Then you go and face a Fungi Master, which takes you 1 minute but 12,000 XP. Now at first glance the Kaniger fight would look like better XP however do the math and you'll find that the Kaniger battle works out at 10,000 XP per minute whereas the Fungi Master was 12,000 XP per minute, meaning that you'd actually gain more from Fungi Masters. That said, just because mathematically better doesn't mean that it's the right thing to do. Dofus only does it roughly in minutes, if for example the Fungi Master fight had lasted for 1 minute and 59 seconds, whereas the Kaniger lasted 10 minutes and 1 second. Then the Kaniger would be better. However when it comes to training, there's always going to be variations. You may fight Kanigers, the XP is good but you lose a ton of life each time, meaning you spend a lot of money on healing things, meaning you have little money for other stuff. Or you might go face Treechnids, again the XP is good, but the fights might bore you to death. Even if those two fights were to give good XP, it might not be worth it kama wise, or even for your own happiness. And so at the end of the day, where you train is your choice. Whether you decide to do it based on XP (Which is most common), or just because you like the monster, is all up to you. The only thing you shouldn't do, is to be one of those lazy people who spend all their time on Recruitment channel going Paying someone ____ kamas to level me from ___ to ___. Just go out there and train yourself. It's alright if a friend leaches you somewhere, but it's not okay if you're so lazy as to just pay people to level you. If you play for 2~3 hours a day, you train hard and you try your best at it, you're going to enjoy it more than someone who's just payed someone 1mk to train them to level 100, and now has nothing to do. Leveling Guide * Lv. 1~11: Train in Incarnam. * Lv. 12~25: Stick to things in Incarnam or perhaps try Snappers in Astrub Rocky Inlet. * Lv. 26~37: By now you should have left Incarnam at the bare minimum. You can stick with Snappers though could also branch out into things such as Mushds, Gobballs or solo Treechnids. * Lv. 38~59: Move to Piglets on the small maps. Should take little to no Damage and level like crazy. * Lv. 60~69: Stick with Piglets or fight on Coral Beach on Otomai Island. Treechnid mobs in the Treechnid Forest can also work out at good XP for easy fights. * Lv. 70~99: The best place is Turtle Beach, on the small maps with the mighty Burning Glyph. * Lv. 100~129: Stick with Turtle Beach mobs or try Royal Gobball's Court (Make sure to soul last room). Could also try Plain Cracklers. Mobs on Coral Beach as well * Lv. 130+: Whilst not endgame this is where you should start to look at the bigger things such as Ghosts on Nolifis Island.